The Wizard Pendragon Takes a Wife
by Jinxing The World
Summary: The wedding of Sophie Hatter to Howl Pendragon. Post movie. Oneshot.


My first ever Howl's moving castle fan-fiction. Just a little something I wrote for closure at the end of the movie. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sophie blushed lightly wearing a white gown that matched the color of her starlight hair. She was walking slowly along a long carpet that lead to Howl's secret retreat. It was lovely in the meadow today and she had never seen the flowers so bright or plentiful. She supposed that it was the magic of the occasion that made them grown, with a little help from Howl.

It had been only a few months since the war had ended and they had all become a family of sorts on the flying castle. They were making that family a little more concrete today, and Sophie found herself wanting to run straight to the end of their impromptu aisle. Sophie couldn't deny her love for Howl and since that day she refused to deny it. She was in love with the wizard of many names; though she called him what she liked, and lately that had been "love".

He hadn't taken long to propose to her, only a few weeks, and he had done so in the very valley in which they were currently standing. What had once been his place was now theirs. The pink dial had quickly become Sophie's favorite dial on the door. Yes, because it was there that the two of them escaped when they wanted to be alone, when they wanted to talk, when they wanted to kiss, and when they wanted to change their lives.

That meadow saw Sophie try to save Howl by learning the truth of his agreement with Calcifer, it saw Howl try to save Sophie by giving her and Markyl a way to make a living when he thought that he would have to leave her forever, it had seen Howl's proposal to Sophie and now it would see their wedding. As Sophie neared the end of the aisle she could only see Howl smiling at her. She knew that Markyl, Lettie, The Witch of the Wastes, and the freshly humanized Turnip Head were all there, seated by her side, but she could not bring herself to focus on anyone but Howl.

Howl was dressed in a way similar to his usual clothing, but a bit dressier. His black hair had been tamed compared to its usual freeness and as usual he wore a black pair of trousers with a white shirt tucked in. The only real difference was that rather than a tunic like shirt he wore a dress shirt with a black dress jacket over it all. He looked very dapper, but the way he was looking at Sophie made her blush deeper.

She looked beautiful, especially in Howl's eyes. She was looking at him smiling and blushing to such an extreme that it gave new meaning to the term "blushing bride". Knowing his Sophie wasn't the type to get embarrassed, he accounted the ruddiness of her cheeks to excitement and happiness. She was quite a sight in her wedding gown. It was white like her starlight hair with short sleeves and a generous skirt. The top of the gown had a corset style look to it with silver embroidery on the front. The skirt was wide and fell to below her ankle so that it covered her shoes, the sane boots she always wore. She looked simple as always, but beautiful.

"Sophie, you look beautiful!" Howl said softly as she stopped beside him.

"And you look quite handsome yourself Howl." She replied with equal softness.

They were standing directly before Howl's secret retreat with only an Alter before them and an arch above them. It hadn't taken them long to plan given the fact that they wanted a very simple ceremony. Howl had mostly lost his flair for the extravagant; or rather Sophie calmed this in him. Their only issue had been who to invite to the wedding. Howl didn't have much for family, and though all of Sophie's family was invited only Lettie could attend. The rest of her sister's lived quite a distance away and her mother was still far too upset over her own betrayal to attend. The only family she had was Lettie, but that was one person more than what Howl had. He had no one save for Markyl who though not related by blood, was like a son to Howl.

As they stood there Markyl, encouraged by Lettie ran up to the two of them with a little chest in his hand. He looked very handsome in his little suit, but that was all thanks to Lettie who was already treating the young boy like her nephew. Not only had she gotten him ready for the wedding ceremony, but she was also bringing him home that night in order to give Howl and Sophie a little privacy. Markyl, who already called her Aunt Lettie, was more than pleased to spend time with her. She spoiled him terribly with cookies and cakes from the bakery, and Lettie still being fairly young herself had the energy to play games with him.

As Markyl met the two in front of the Alter he gave Sophie a little hug. In his eyes she was already his mother. "Sophie, I have the rings!" He said excitedly as he held up the chest for her to see. Howl chuckled lightly as he did this. Wedding or not they were already a family.

Sophie smiled. "I see that Markyl." She said kindly as she reached a hand down to pat his head.

"Come on! Let's get this show on the road!" Calcifer said as he appeared on the Alter before them. "I came to marry you two, not witness a hug fest!"

Markyl responded to this by sticking his tongue out, a gesture returned to him quickly by Calcifer himself. "Doesn't anyone else see the irony in a demon performing a wedding ceremony?" The fire demon asked from his place atop the Alter, sending a spray of sparks into the air around him as he did so.

"You did beg for the job Cal." Howl reminded him. Sophie and Markyl were already laughing and remembering how he had constantly brought up the wedding and had often dropped not so subtle hints that he would be available to perform the ceremony if need be.

"I did not beg!" He insisted, flaring up slightly for effect. "I was merely insistent that you use my services. I just wanted everything to be perfect… for Sophie!"

Sophie smiled at Calcifer and then at Howl and Markyl. She took Howl's hand in hers. "So long as all of you are here it will be perfect."

For once Calcifer had nothing witty to reply back with. He was honestly touched, especially being that she was the one who had freed him of his curse. He could see why Howl had wanted to marry her. She was a truly loving, caring, and all around amazing woman. Calcifer made a throat clearing noise and addressed the small crowd gathered before him. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Howl Jenkins Pendragon and Sophie Hatter in holy matrimony. Should any of you object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

Calcifer paused for a moment before adding, "Damn right you don't" under his breath. This elicited a laugh from Markyl and a quick smirk from Howl. "Now." He continued looking over to Howl, "I believe you both have written your own vows."

"Yes." Howl said as he turned to Sophie and smiled. "Sophie." He said taking one of the two bands out of the box Markyl had opened. "With this ring I promise to love you, to trust you, to keep you safe and to make you happy to the best of my ability. I promise to care for you in both sickness and in health. I will honor you and confide in you. You will be not only my wife, but also my closest friend. We will share the burdens of life equally and we will be equals in all regards. Sophie you saved my heart and you are now its keeper. With this ring you will be mine, and I will be yours." With that he took her hand in his, kissed it and slid the silver band onto her ring finger.

Sophie blushed once more and opened her mouth to speak her own vows, but Howl had rendered her speechless. Usually his honeyed words had no effect on her, but today she couldn't help but be awed by his declaration of love. "Howl…" She began looking up and into his soft blue eyes. "I swear to be true to you for as long as we both may live. This ring is merely a formality because much as my sister had warned me, you stole my heart. Howl I love you; you make me feel more amazing than I ever imagined myself being capable of feeling. You are all I've ever wanted. I swear that as your wife I will treat you with nothing but kindness through all things, rich or poor, ill or well, and through both good and bad." She in turn kissed his hand and slid the ring brought to her by Markyl onto Howl's finger.

They then, with right hands clasped put their hands over Calcifer. Being that it was a wizard wedding, this would be their true moment of union. This is the part of the wedding that Calcifer had been concerned with. This was the part he wanted to ensure was done correctly.

Their rings began to glow as the magic within them began to react to Calcifer's flame. Howl had already told Sophie of this tradition and the fact that she would not be injured, though merely as reassurance he squeezed her hand as their joined hands were engulfed by the flames. In most ceremonies a normal fire would be used, but having a fire demon ad a mutual friend gave Howl and Sophie an advantage.

Sophie, of course, had trusted Howl and he had not misled her. Her hand did not burn as it entered the flames with Howl's but instead it began to feel warm, not hot. She watched as the flames branded the space below her ring with runes which spelled out the name Pendragon. The same thing was occurring beneath Howl's ring and had he not warned her beforehand about the occurrence, she likely would not have noticed it. After all she couldn't feel it.

Calcifer's flames died down slightly as they removed their still joined hands. "Sophie Hatter, do you take Howl to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Calcifer asked looking at her. He was smiling; he knew the answer as did everyone else in attendance. However should Sophie say no her brand would fade, as would his. She did not need to think of this option of course due to the fact that she had already made up her mind.

"I do." She responded looking away from the fire demon and into the eyes of the man that she loved. His usual earrings were in and were glowing from the magic being performed.

"And do you Howl Jenkins Pendragon take Sophie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Howl smiled back at his bride to be. She was even lovelier when she smiled and he felt giddy simply being around her. He couldn't wait to end the ceremony so that they could celebrate and he could take her home. "I do." He said taking Sophie's other hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, knowing what would come next.

Calcifer sent sparks around them again. This time his outburst was in excitement. "Then by the power vested in my by some irrelevant church and by the natural order of things I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins Pendragon."

The crowd behind them cheered as Calcifer said, "You may now kiss the bride." Markyl jumped up and down excitedly as Howl and Sophie kissed. He was so excited in fact that he forgot to tell them how gross it was that they were kissing in his presence.

Sophie wrapped her arms lightly around Howl's neck as he pulled her to him by the waist. He was holding her tightly and she was holding him too. He didn't want to let her go as he kissed her, but eventually he relented when she broke the kiss and knelt down in order to give Markyl a proper hug. She hugged the little boy in a squeezing manner, sweetly smiling at the young boy as she did so.

Howl chuckled at the display of affection and walked over to the two himself. He wrapped him arms around them both and squeezed. They were his family now, and he truly loved them both, just as they loved him back.

* * *

I might write a couple follow up fics about the reception and wedding night (woo lemon!) depending on how this goes. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
